


?

by TheycallmeVintinneOWO



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Christmas, Crack, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Oneshot, Short, a little weird, adorableness, the reapers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 10:26:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6850969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheycallmeVintinneOWO/pseuds/TheycallmeVintinneOWO
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grell gets a present for Christmas. Everyone is a little disturbed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	?

It was Christmas. A time when most reapers traded their death scythes for spiked eggnogs and shitty dollar gift exchanges, at least, the immature (or drunk) ones. Like Grell Sutcliff. He was trying to seduce a rather uncomfortable looking new reaper dressed in almost erotically tight leggings, swaying tipsily when William approached him. 

"You are wanted in the promotions department." He said shortly, turning around and quickly walking away before the shinigami could do something like hug him or some other vile manner of Christmas Cheer. The elf-reaper sighed in relief as Grell shrugged, staggering towards said department.

Every year, the Shinigamis with the best collection rates were given an opportunity to receive a gift from the promotions department. Usually, that would mean an appearance change, or maybe some sort of advanced scythe. But, as Operator doctor Gibbion sighed, in Grell's case, breasts. However, that was not what was on the red-head's mind as he cheerily greeted the physician. "Hiya Gibby!" The doctor growned inwardly, but forced a rather rueful smile onto his face as he rose to greet him.

"Hello, Sutcliff. What'll it be today, eh? Longer... hair?" He tried. He really did. Grell shook his head excitedly, gripping the doctor's lapels as he told him what he wanted.

 

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________\

"A-are you.... Are you sure?"  
"YES!"

"Er, you do realize the whole process- not to mention the bioglogical effects--"   
"Yes, yes yes!" Grell pushed impatiently.  
"Well.... I'll do my best.

 

~  
Two days later, at the Phantomhive manor.

CRASH.

Ciel hardly blinked. He was fairly used to the loud, clattering noises. That would make 7 accidents by Mey Rin today. He sighed, folding his paper to take a sip of his Chai tea before stiffening and realizing something. That wasn't Mey Rin.  
"BASSSSYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!"

It was Grell.

 

"I'M PREGNAAAAAAAAAAAANT!"


End file.
